


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by sherlockpond



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Brief mention of their sex life, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Internal Thoughts, M/M, Matteusz knows how lucky he is, Matteusz worships Charlie, Middle of the night epiphany, Nighttime Thoughts, One-Shot, Slight Possessiveness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of, sleeping, these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: Matteusz finds himself awake in the middle of the night, and considers how lucky he is to have Charlie in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I literally wrote this before work. It's not the promised porn. Apologies. They don't like people writing explicit material in Pret in the afternoon (don't know about the evenings though).
> 
> But enjoy anyway!

Matteusz can’t pinpoint an exact moment when he realised he was in love. It wasn’t a moment of enlightenment, more of a slippery slope until he, less than gracefully, metaphorically landed face-first at Charlie’s feet. He really hadn’t put much importance on finding a boyfriend, especially with his parents blatantly pretending that he was straight. It didn’t occur to him that it would be possible, ever, to meet someone, and within the space of a month, suddenly know they’re the endgame. That’s what Charlie is to him. He’s everything. Sun, moon, stars. Just thinking about it makes Matteusz’s head spin, it all happened so quickly that it’s as if he’s on a child’s roundabout going 100mph and he’s holding on with his fingertips.

The thing is, he’s never met someone as utterly perfect as Charlie Smith. Ever. And he knows he’s not even out of his teens, but there’s something about them together, when they’re holding hands or just lying in bed together that just seems to _fit_ and the world makes sense for a few seconds, it’s like passing clarity.

If he can, he wants to have a family with Charlie, he doesn’t know if the Doctor would have something to say about that, but he wants it, in his gut he wants it. Once they sort everything out at Coal Hill, seal up the rift, because one day it has to end, right? He want’s to get a job, kiss Charlie goodbye in a morning and look forward to seeing him at the end of the day. He wants to be able to make enough money for them to travel the world together, to explore cultures and see _everything_. Together.

He’s so wrapped up in his own internal monologue that Matteusz forgets where he is, momentarily forgetting to enjoy the feeling of the warmth coming from Charlie’s skin.

It’s been another particularly stressful day of saving the world, whilst also balancing A-Levels, and as soon as they got home they trudged slowly up the stairs, stripped off their clothes, pulled on some bed wear, brushed their teeth in silence before crawling into bed, bodies aching and tired.

It never fails to astound Matteusz just how _human_ Charlie seems, whilst also being so _unhuman_ at the same time. When it comes to what Matteusz wants, it’s almost intuitive, it’s like a connection between them, he _just knows_ and vice versa. Some days Matteusz just needs to be left alone, to just have some space and not feel confined, Charlie automatically leaves space between them when they make breakfast together, careful not to enter Matteusz’s personal space. Other times, when Matteusz is craving intimacy, Charlie will take his time with him. He’ll slowly undress him and worship air he breathes, and sometimes it’s so powerful that he can’t imagine a time when he couldn’t live without it. Charlie is like air to him sometimes, clean, fresh and clear air, he just wants to breathe him in, curl up and die content. But if he did he would never get the option ever again, and he couldn’t live without it. It scares him how dependant he’s grown of his boyfriend, but there’s a reassuring part of him that tells him that his hormones will even out and it’ll get easier.

It’s just that he gets so possessive sometimes, Charlie’s so nice, so, _so_ , nice and sometimes Matteusz thinks he doesn’t realise quite how it comes across. He knows April’s passing crush has long gone, but he still gets stabs of jealousy when Charlie talks sometimes. Again, he blames his inexperience and hormones, he knows Charlie has to interact with other people, that’s life. He reminds himself that _he’s_ the only one to take Charlie apart piece by piece, _he_ get’s to see Charlie when he’s at his most vulnerable, he took Charlie’s virginity for fuck sake. It’s silly, he knows it’s silly and the times when he feels possessiveness are few and far between.

Matteusz’s mind drifts to what Charlie looks like when they’re having sex, but he briskly moves on when he feels a stirring low in his stomach. It’s no more than three in the morning, now really isn’t the time.

He looks at Charlie, only small shafts of light illuminting the room (it’s become a little less pristine since Matteusz moved in, but he likes how homely it feels now). There’s a blanket Charlie bought from a stupidly expensive shop because Matteusz mentioned one time that he was cold in the night, Charlie’s hemp tote bag still hangs from his telescope, there’s a line of shoes next to the door, a few items of clothing draped over the balcony at the end of the bed. Matteusz smiles when he thinks about how Charlie had stormed over to Matteusz’s parents house, full of anger, ready to fight to get back Matteusz’s possessions. There had been an argument on the doorstep, somehow Charlie had won (he’s fierce when provoked, the meteor had proved that), and he’d left with his arms bursting with clothes, books and other personal items, promising to be back for the rest. He’d offered to buy Matteusz a whole new wardrobe and new books, but Matteusz had had some books since he was a child, from his grandmother, and having them new wouldn’t be the same. He knew he was being awkward but it was the sentimentality of the objects, not the price of them.

It might not seem like it, but Matteusz assures anyone who will listen that he never stops being amazed at how he managed to find someone like Charlie. If he could stop people in the street and just talk to them about how much he feels like his heart is going to explode with love, he would.

He brushes his fingertips over Charlie’s forehead, moving some stray strands of hair away from his eyes, not that it matters, but he likes doing it all the same. Sometimes, when Charlie is having a bad dream and he’s gasping and whining in his throat with pain, Matteusz won’t wake him but just run his hand through his hair soothingly and whisper things to him. He knows they’ve both been through shit, Charlie slightly more, Matteusz can’t say he’s been a part of a genocide, but he feels like they can connect over the loss of their parents to a certain extent.

He can feel the prickly feeling of tears and so he changes the subject in his mind, remembering times when Charlie really did show his alien side. The first time he saw morning frost, the crystals glittering and he thought it was something from outer space, or when he took him food shopping and every time Matteusz answered question Charlie would reply with “Yes but _why?”_ , at the time it had felt like a nightmare, but Matteusz had found a fondness in hindsight. Or maybe their first Christmas together, waking up to snow piled on the balcony outside; the beautiful silence of it, putting on Christmas carols and (Matteusz) singing along as they boiled vegetables and stuffed the meat (he’ll never admit it, but he does prefer English Christmas food to his homelands). Probably Matteusz’s favourite thing to do it to whisper rude jokes to Charlie during class or on public transport and watch as he slowly turns redder and redder. Sometimes it takes a few minutes, but the Rhodian normally gets there in the end, hissing back how inappropriate it is to say such things in company; that just makes Matteusz laugh even more.

Fuck, he thinks, in the space of a year so much has happened.

His world used to be so tiny, especially when he lived in Poland, he remembers being told he was moving to the UK and never wanting the day to come. He would try to get his parents to make them move home, but it was never an option to go back to Poland whilst he was still a minor. He wants to show Charlie, Poland. He’ll take him to his favourite restaurant, the town square lit up at Christmas, or they’ll go during the summer and just enjoy the warmth of the sun of their skin, hundreds of miles away from danger.

 

“G’to sleep, Matty,”

 

Matteusz nearly jumps out of his skin. He hadn’t noticed Charlie waking up. He rearranges them carefully, so that Charlie is tucked into his side even more, smiling at the way his cold nose brushes against his ribs.

 

“Okay, baby,” he says quietly, settling himself and closing his eyes, letting sleep drift him away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sherlockpond.tumblr.com


End file.
